Eyes On Fire::
by moonlite1serenade
Summary: Tessa Ackerman was kidnapped and tortured by demons, one of them being Alastair… But she is saved by Castiel. She later meets up with Sam and Dean, who somehow have a connection with her... I suck at summaries. Please read!
1. Part 1

***EYES ON FIRE***

**Supernatural FanFic….**

**SUMMARY::: ****Tessa Ackerman was kidnapped and tortured by demons, one of them being Alastair… But she is saved by an Angel, one that we all know and love! Castiel!**

**Later on she meets up with Dean and Sam… who somehow have a connection with her, which all will later find out. J**

**(just so you don't get confused, she doesn't remember anything at first. But later, she will. And she is a demon hunter like Sam and Dean. Oh and also, she is 21...)**

**Beth= Danielle Panabaker OR Anna Paquin(with blonde hair)**

**Any other ideas for these characters are welcome!**

**Me: So this is my first story guys!!! So be gentle with the reviews!**

**Jensen: Who writes a SPN fanfic and NOT have Dean and Sam as the main characters? Oh, youre actually letting me type? Ok... HELP ME!!! THIS GIRL IS CRAZY!! SHE"S KIDNAPPED ME!!! Please call-"**

**Me: *hits Dean over the head with frying pan, checks to make sure he is still breathing* Um, heh, yea. Just ignore him. He doesnt know what he's talking about. He's uh... drunk! Yea, he's drunk. So dont pay any attention to him. *smiles***

**ENJOY!!!**

**PROLOGUE/CHAPT.1**

Screams filled the air, surrounded me, leaving me no room to escape this horrible dream. Or at least, that's what I kept telling myself. I felt cold, and hollow. The numbness slowing seeping into every fiber of my being. I open my eyes, and see nothing but dark skies for miles all around me. I rub my eyes, to clear my head and possibly wake up from whatever kind of hellish nightmare this is.

All of the sudden, a high pitched ringing echoes around me, loud and high. I cover my ears, and cringe away. Then, just as soon as it started, the ringing stops. Relieved, I take my hands away from my face. I turn around and find myself face to face with a man. He is young, maybe in his early 20's. He has dark hair and bright blue eyes, but that is all I can see of his face, everything seems oddly burry, and dark. I glare at him. "Who are you? Where am I?" The man smiles sympathetically, and says, "Don't worry, this will all end soon." I look around, confused. "What will end soon?" The mans face goes blank, and he just looks at me. "Seriously? What's going on? " The man smiles. "You will find out soon enough." With that, he grabs a hold of my arm and everything goes black.

***

_There are people talking, lots of people, like I'm at a football game. I move to sit up, but my wrists are tied down, and so are my ankles. I groan, and try to force my arms and legs out of the restraints. They wont budge. Laughter echoes suddenly throughout the room. I open my eyes to see tons of people surrounding me, and an older man, with graying hair, and black eyes. When I look at him he smiles down at me. I glare at him. "What is this? What is going on?" The man laughs, and so do the rest of the people in the room. "Why, take a look around. Get a look for yourself." I do, and I see dank walls, spattered randomly with a strange, brownish paint. The room smells musty, and something else I can't quite place, and the room seemed endless. Every direction you looked, the room seemed to continue on into oblivion. _

_I look at the man. "I see a room that needs some serious cleaning, and a new paint job. Seriously? Who decided to do the walls like that?" The room laughs, while the man just smiles at me. "You think that's paint on the walls?" As he is saying this, he pulls out a long, sharp knife. "That, is not paint." Suddenly I realize what the smell I couldn't place is. Blood. I struggle violently against the restraints. "Let me go!" The man laughs. "Now why would I do that? When my kind takes pleasure in the art of torturing." He grins. My eyes widen. He reaches over me and pulls a leather strap over my mouth. "To drown out the screams." I try to struggle, but there's no point, he's much stronger than me. He leans down to my ear. "Don't worry, it won't hurt. Much." He puts the knife up against my throat and slides it down. He pulls up my shirt, just so you could see my stomach. He looks at me, smiles, then cuts me slowly, just deep enough so I bleed. I scream and pull against the restraints. He grins. "It gets a whole lot worse from here on out." He carves more into my skin. I scream, and everything goes black._

***

I wake up, reeling from the horror that was my dream. _Jeez_, I think, _my imagination is getting to the best of me_. But the pain… it seemed so real. I lift up my shirt, and find no cuts. _See_? I tell myself. _There is nothing there, it was not real_. But for some reason I can't help thinking that it was. I rub my eyes, and realize I'm not at home, in my soft comfortable bed. Nothing in this room seemed familiar at all. It looks kind of like a hotel room. I get out of bed and look out the window. Whatever town I was in, was not in the least bit familiar to me. I look back at the room. I see a large duffel bag. I go to it and open it up. My stuff is in it. Clothes, shoes, my ipod… _thank god_, I think. I pull it out. "My baby." I start to put on my ipod when I hear a door open. I freeze. I hear the footsteps come closer, until they enter the room.

Slowly, I turn around. It was the guy with the dark hair and shocking blue eyes, from my dream. Or was it a dream? I dismiss that thought from my head. Being able to see his face was nice. He was very attractive. I blush and look around the room. "Where am I?" I ask him. For some reason I feel safe. He smiles gently. "You are in a hotel, and we are in a small town in Indiana. I'm not sure what the town's name is. I didn't really bother looking. My main priority was getting you someplace nice to sleep." I nod slowly, processing everything. "I'm in Indiana?" He nods. "Ok, and do you mind if I ask who you are?" He smiles. "Of course, I am Castiel. I am here to help you." I look at him. "Um, what?" He laughs. "Right, you don't quite remember yet. Just dreams… but soon enough you will remember. Sorry if I am confusing you." I shake my head. "What do you mean, remember? Remember what?" He smiles apologetically. "I'm afraid I can't say. You are supposed to remember everything on your own. Don't worry, it won't take long." I laugh. "Ok, well, um, that's good. I guess." He laughs as well. "Come on. Let's get something to eat. You must be hungry." As soon as he says that, I realize that I wasn't hungry, I was starving. I smile, and follow him out the door.

The town was small, and right next to the hotel was a small swamp, and across from that a Wal-mart. "Just up that road there are a few fast food places, do you want to drive by those, see if any of them look good to you?" I nod. "Yeah, sure. That sounds fine." He smiles and opens up his car door. It was a very nice, expensive looking car. It was sleek, black and shiny. "Wow, you have a really nice car." He laughs. "Um, yeah thanks. It's a Vanquish." I nod and run my hand over the dashboard. He starts the car and we drive off. There were only four fast food places; Wendy's, Arby's, KFC, and McDonalds. I pointed at Wendy's. "Wendy's sounds pretty good. I haven't had their food in a while." Castiel nods and pulls into the drive thru. "What do you want?" I shrug and look at the menu. "Um, I guess I'll have the homestyle chicken snack wrap, a small chili and a medium coke." He nods and orders double that. I look at him questioningly. He smiles. "I'm hungry as well." We pay, take our food and head back to the hotel. He hands me my food and takes his own. I sit on the bed and start eating.

I look at him and look at my food, wondering who this attractive man could be. Why I was with him, what we were doing in Indiana? I had so many questions.

"I know, I know. You want to know what's going on. I'll tell you a few things. My name is Castiel, which you already know. I am here to help you out, remember what you need to remember without actually, telling you." I blinked a few times. "Uh- um okay. So what are you? I mean I know you obviously aren't human, and you definitely don't seem to be a demon. So what are you?" He smiles and looks down at his food. "I'm an Angel of the Lord." I could feel my eyes widen, I couldn't help it. An angel? I was seriously saved by an Angel? No way… "Really? That's so cool. But, why would an Angel want to save me? I'm nothing special, just your average demon hunter. I don't see what's so special about me." He nods. "You'll find out in time why I saved you. For now, you need to eat and rest." He nods towards my food and I start eating again.

***

After I had finished eating, Castiel had told me that he had some Angel business to attend to and that he would be back soon. "In the meanwhile", he'd said "you should get some rest. Sleep. You might find out what you need to…" I nod. "Okay, I'll try. But I don't know of I'll get much sleep. I've been having horrible dreams. I think all this demon hunting has given me an overactive imagination." He just stares at me. "Yes. Well I'm going to go. I'll be back soon." He nods curtly and then he was gone.

I sighed. Now I have some peace and quiet. I quickly changed into sweatpants. Then I grabbed my ipod, turned it on to shuffle, and crawled into bed. Maybe I would get some sleep and not have any bad dreams.

Slowly, I started to drift off into a peaceful slumber…

_I was tied down, and when I opened my eyes, I was in the same dank room as I was in my last dream… 'Great.' I thought. 'More scary torture dreams. What is wrong with you Tessa?'_

"_Well look at that… sleeping beauty awakens. How are you doing? I hoped that you wouldn't pass out, but it looks like you did anyway." It was the man from before as well, and while he was saying this, he was wiping a dark substance off of his knife. Blood. I swallowed. MY blood. I looked up at the man. "What do you want from me you sick bastard?" He laughs. "I just want to have a little fun. And you have killed a lot of my friends… so I guess you could say this is my own personal vengeance." I glare at him. _

"_So, where were we?" He put the knife at the base of my throat. "Should I start by cutting your pretty neck?" He slowly started to lower the knife. "Or cut out your heart? It's your choice, really. I don't mind, I just love to see the look on your face as I carve into you. So satisfying." I spit in his face. "Go to Hell." He grins." Already been there." He carves with the knife into my chest, where my heart is. I scream. There was so much pain. But unfortunately, this time I don't pass out. "Oh good. This is going to be more fun this time around." He carves my stomach, my scream echoing shrilly throughout the room. "Stop! Please!" I gasp. He laughs. "Honey, I'm never going to stop, well, that is unless someone makes me." He takes the knife and slowly starts to peel back my skin, layer by layer. This time my scream is so loud, my ears ring. I gasp, there's so much pain. He smiles. "Well, this is just to easy." I feel tears slip from the corners of my eyes. He sees them. "Come on, nobody likes a bad sport." He puts the knife at the center of my collar bone, then slowly, he pulls the knife down. I scream. I feel the blood flowing from where he cuts. There's so much pain. My eyes well up. As he reaches the hem of my jeans, he stops, but only to raise the knife and plunge it into my stomach. My scream is cut off by blood rising into my mouth. I cough and gasp for breath. He laughs. "Now that, was entertaining." He wipes off the knife. "Now I'm going to do something a little bit more exciting." He grins and looks through his pile of tools. He pulls out a horrible, jagged knife, if you could even call it that. My eyes widen in fear. He puts the knife against my cheek. "Now let the real fun begin." He then begins to cut my stomach. If I thought the pain from before was unbearable, I was wrong. There were no words to describe the pain that was being inflicted upon me. _

I woke up like that, screaming uncontrollably, pain ricocheting up my torso. But there was a soft comforting voice next to me. "Tessa, Tessa it's alright. I'm here, you're alright." I stopped screaming but my body was shaking, and tears flowed from my eyes.

It was probably another 5 or 10 minutes before Castiel said anything to me. "Are you alright?" I slowly lift my head from his shoulder. "I remember. Everything." He just nods. "I figured. Do you need anything? Kleenex?" I laugh and shake my head. "No I'm fine… So you saved me, from that demon?" He nods. "Yes, I did." I look at him. "Was this an assignment or something? Were you told to save me?" He looks away from me. He doesn't say anything. "Okay, what is that? Yes? No?" He shakes his head. "That doesn't matter. But what does matter is that we need to get moving." He starts putting things into my bag. I look at him angrily. "Well it matters to me, okay? I want to know why I matter so much to the big guy upstairs. So why were you told to save me, huh? Why can't-" "I wasn't told!" I didn't know what to say to that. His sudden outburst wasn't what I was expecting. "What do you mean?" He sighs, rubbing his hand over his eyes. "I wasn't, technically, told. I've been doing some research, with the help of another Angel. When we found out who your parents were, we had to find you. Your special, Tessa, more so then you think."

**CHAPT.2**

Well talk about flattery. "Um, thanks?" One side of his mouth quirks up. "It's the truth, Tessa. You are very important. You have very important parents." I just shake my head. "What does that mean?" He looks at me. "Your mother, Tessa , was an Angel. And when the demons found that out, and don't ask me how they found out because I have no idea, but when they found out, they wanted you. Badly. So they hunted you down and found you." I wipe my hands over my face. "This is just, too much. I mean, my mom? An Angel? And, what about my dad? You said both of my parents were important. What is he? A demon? God that would just be, the icing on the cake. Finish this day off splendidly." Castiel just looks at me with pity. I shake my head. "Don't look at me like that. Don't _pity _me. That makes things worse. I can't have an Angel feel sorry for me. That's just a load of bull. I've been through Hell and back, and all you do is, is feel sorry for me? Tell me, if my mother was an Angel, then why the hell did she die? Explain that to me please." The look on Castiel's face could only be described as shocked. "I don't know if you should here that." I glared at him. "Don't. I want to know, Castiel. Tell me." Castiel looks at me for a few seconds then sighs. "She was banished. She had slept with a human. Felt emotion. She broke the rules. Left everything behind. While she was still an Angel. Later, Superiors decided that she should be sentenced to death, because of what she did. She had fallen from our path." I frowned. "So they killed her, after she had a child? Me? Why didn't they kill me along with her? Instead of waiting until I was 9 to kill her? That doesn't make sense." "I know, Tessa. And I am truly sorry. But listen, I will tell you more later, we must get moving. We are being followed. I don't know what by, but I certainly don't want to wait and find out." I stood there for a few moments, then nodded. I finished packing what little I had, and threw it in the trunk of his car.

***

"So, where are we headed? Vegas? L.A.? Miami?" Castiel smiles slightly. "No. We are headed to another little Podunk town. The faster we leave the better." I nod slowly, taking everything in. My life sounds like a freaking soap opera. Full of suspense, and major drama.

Castiel sighs. "Listen Tessa. I'm sorry about, well, everything, I guess. I mean, I know that doesn't help. But, I don't know. Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't." I smile a little. "It's fine, Castiel, really. I just took everything out on you, which wasn't right. And it does help. Knowing that you're here makes that much of a difference. I feel," I stop, hearing how ridiculous I sound. "You feel what?" I shake my head. "I just feel, safe, around you. Like, I don't know, nothing can hurt me. Which sounds ridiculous, because anything _can_ hurt me. But with you, I feel like I'm protected." Castiel looks at me, a look of genuine amazement and happiness. "I'm glad you feel that way Tessa. I am here to protect you. It's nice to know that I'm doing my job right." I smile shyly and look away, out the window. I was never one for expressing my feelings. Even to my mother, which to this day I regret that I wasn't closer to her.

"What are you thinking?" Castiel asks me. I turn to face him, slightly taken off guard. "Oh, um, nothing really. My mom. I miss her a lot." Castiel smiles. "Yes, I can imagine what it must feel like to lose someone you love dearly." This makes me think of something. "Wait, aren't Angels supposed to like, you know, not feel any emotion at all?" Castiel laughs bitterly. "Yes, us Angels tend not to feel any emotion. But very few of us do, and even fewer tend to fall. But it does happen. And it is punishable." I nod slowly. "That's what I thought." Castiel nods and looks back at the road. I look out the window, wondering what was going to happen.

"So are we going to meet someone? Am I going to meet more Angels? That would be cool. I mean, not that you're not cool or anything, just meeting another Angel would be really cool." I mentally slap myself for my rambling. Castiel laughs. He has a nice laugh, I think to myself. Oh jeez! don't think like that! This is _definitely_ not going anywhere. What are you thinking? "Yes, where we are going where there are other Angels. Only one though. She's nice. I think you will like her." I smile. "What is her name?" "Anna." I nod. "That's a nice name. Good Angel name. Especially yours." Castiel looks at me. "Thank you" I shrug. "Your welcome." He smiles slightly then looks back at the rode.

Time passes unbelievably slowly. We don't arrive at the hotel until sometime around midnight. I was asleep when Castiel was lightly nudging me awake, saying we were here. He helped me out of the car and we unloaded our things. I dumped my bags by the bed and collapsed onto it. Castiel walks in and laughs quietly. "I guess your tired, huh?" I groan and roll over. "You have no idea." He shakes his head while setting the rest of the bags by his bed. "So, you get some sleep. I'm going to go talk to Anna. I won't be long." I sit up a little. "Can I come with?" He looks at me. "I thought you were tired?" I shrug. "Can I?" Castiel sighs. "I don't think you should right now. How about tomorrow?" I roll my eyes. "Sure that's fine." He smiles. "Great. I'll be back. Sleep well." Then he's gone. I collapse back onto the bed. Burying my head into the pillow.

**CHPAT. 3**

It's early when I wake up. The sun just starting to rise into the sky. I sigh and roll over onto my side, seeing what time it is. 7:04. Great. I roll back onto my stomach, ready to fall back asleep when I hear hushed whispers. My eyes shoot open. I don't dare to move. I lay like that for a few minutes, trying to hear what they are saying. I can't hear a thing. Then the voices grow louder and stop altogether. Then someone is nudging me. "Tessa… Tessa? It's time to wake up. You said last night that you wanted to meet Anna, right?" I sit up quickly. "I'm up, I'm up." Castiel looks at me with wide, innocent eyes. I rub my eyes and jump out of bed. "I'll take a quick shower then we can go see them." Castiel nods. "Okay, I'll go tell her we will be meeting up with her and I'll grab you some food. I probably won't be here when you're done showering." I nod and bolt into the bathroom.

***

I step out of the shower, and slip the towel around my body. I look around for my clothes, and realize I didn't grab any. Crap, I think. I'm going to freeze. I step out of the bathroom and hurry to my bag, I dig threw it quickly. I decide to wear a classic black dress; look nice for this Anna.

As I pull the dress from my bag, I hear a sound like the fluttering of feathers. I spin around quickly, forgetting about the towel around my body. It falls to the floor. Castiel is standing there with 2 bags of food, dumbfounded. I feel my face heat up. I grab the towel and dash back into the bathroom. I lean against the door and slowly fall to the ground, my stomach twisting in embarrassment. A few minutes later I stand back up and get dressed and do my hair and makeup.

***

**Me: Yay! Part one is FINISHED!!!**

**Jensen: *rubs back of head* Whoopdidoo. Now i have a freakin' headache. And why do you even have a frying pan in your room anyway? You really are crazy.**

**Me: *stares at him* I also have a tasser gun...**

**Jensen: *eyes widen* Seriously? **

**Me: ...Seriously... So be a good boy and i wont use it on you, ok? No more stunts like you pulled at the beginning of this.**

**Jensen: Fine. I'll be good... for now.**

**Me *glares***

**Please please please review!!! I would greatly apprecaite it! :DD**


	2. Part 2 kinda

**Me: Hey guys! So I know this Chapter is reeeaaaally short, but I just had to put this up right away. More is to come very soon!!**

**Jensen: This chapter is pretty pathetic. **

**Me: *smacks him upside the head* **

***

I stand at the bathroom door, debating whether or not I should mention anything about my flashing him. I decide to just play it cool and not say anything. I take a deep breath and leave the bathroom.

Castiel is sitting on the edge of the bed, looking intensely at the wall facing away from the bathroom. "Hey, food! Thanks for getting it." He nods, not looking at me. I bite my lip, wondering what's wrong. I shake it off and eat quickly. When I've finished, I throw the bag away and face Castiel. "Alright. I'm ready to meet me some angels." I smile at him. He stands up quickly and smiles tensely. "Alright then. Let's get going."

I was relieved to find out that where we were going only took about 20 minutes. Anything more and I think I would have died from the awkward silence.

We arrived at a small cabin-like house. It was cute. I stepped out of the car. "Um, ok, so, she temporarily living here or something?" Castiel just shakes his head. "No. Not her, anyway." We stood there awkwardly for several moments. "Well then, let's go meet Anna." Castiel walks beside me, a good 4 feet away. Jeez, I think, am I that ugly? But I immediately forget about that when Anna, I presume, is suddenly in front of us. She smiles. "Hi. I am Anna, as you have most likely already been told." She looks at Castiel. "You have told her a little about her family and who they were?" I look at Castiel, who looks at me then quickly back at Anna. "Um, yea. I have told her about her mother." Anna looks between all of us. "Castiel, what's going on? Why are you acting so-"

A car rumbles into the drive. A very nice car. Two men step out of the car. The one with short hair looks at us all. I whistle low at the car. "Nice ride!" He looks at me and smiles. "Thanks. It's a-" "'67 Impala. It's in real good shape." He looks back at the other man behind him, who is smiling as well. "Well, Cas, Anna, it looks like you've found yourselves an angel who knows her stuff." My eyes widen. "Oh wow. No, I'm not an angel. That would be great though, an honor, but I'm no angel." I point to the others. "They're the angels." The others walk towards us. Anna speaks. "Hey Dean, Sam. This, here, is Tessa. A demon hunter like you guys." She smiles at me and I smile back. Dean and Sam look at me. "Her? A demon hunter? She looks awfully young." Dean says. I roll my eyes. "I'm not that young. I'm 21. I've been hunting for 8 years. I'm not an amateur." Sam rolls his eyes, and Dean raises an eyebrow.

"So, Cas, what are you guys here for? Other than bringing us a smart-aleck." I glare at him. Anna looks at Castiel. "Actually Dean, there is a reason for us being here. And this young demon hunter as well." I look back at Castiel, who looks at Dean. "Dean, Sam. This young girl here, is your sister."

***********

**Dum dum duuum! A cliffy! How do think the brothers will take this? How do you think Tessa will take this? _PLEASE_ Review!!!! I would most definitely appreciate it!!! **

**Me: YAY! Part 2-ish is DONE!**

**Jensen: This is still a pathetically short chapter. And you leave it with a cliffhanger? Not so bright...**

**Me: *glares* I was _trying _to make it more suspenseful... Get people excited for the reaction in the next chapter... *mumbles* _bitchface._**

**Jensen: Did... did you just call me a bitchface?**

**Me: *shrugs* Maybe.**

**Jensen: *laughs* Bitchface? That's the best you got?**

**Me: Not even close.**

**Jensen: Ok, then show me what you got.**

**Me: *thinks* Mmmm, no.**

**Jensen: Why?**

**Me: 'Cause it's too vulgar for the ears/eyes of the children!**

**Jensen: Just put "*" where the bad stuff is... You know, like when they bleep a swear word on tv.**

**Me: *sighs* Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Jensen: Just do it already!**

**Me: Ok! sheesh... *clears throat* You are a giant p**** licking a*s f****r c***k s**t**

**Jensen: .....wtf?...**

**Me: *giggles* It's from a movie dork.**

**Jensen: *raises eyebrow* What movie is that _from_?**

**Me: Not Another Teen Movie.**

**Jensen: Ok...**

**Me: *grins***

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!!! That would be great!! :DD**


	3. Part 3

**Hey people!!! I just want to thank everyone that has reviewed!!! ^^ It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! So thanks!!!**

**So I wanted to make you guys happy, so I worked my ass off and made this chapter longer than I had originally intended it to be. :)**

**Also, I have put up pix of how I picture Tessa on my profile. So check it out!**

**And the question will be answered: How will the brothers take to the news of having a sister? How will Tessa react to the news?**

**Read to find out!! ;)**

**Chapt. 4 **

I stand there for a few seconds, unsure of how to act. I look at Castiel. "You didn't bother to tell me this earlier?" He finally looks at me. "I'm sorry. But we had to wait until all of us could get together." I didn't know what to say. I look over at Dean and Sam, who seem as baffled as me. "We have a sister?" I start to say something, but Dean cuts me off. "This is insane. I'm assuming she's dad's?" Castiel looks pityingly at Dean. "Yes. But he didn't know about her." I look at Castiel. "Oh yes, because that just makes the situation a whole hell of a lot better." I say. Anna steps in. "Look, Tessa, we're sorry we didn't tell you-" "Yes, I'm sure you are." Sam interrupts.

"Why do we need to know this? I mean, why did you bring her into our life? We don't need her. She's just a waste of our time. We have more important things to deal with, than with a pathetic low life demon hunter. She's nothing to us."

I feel the tears sting my eyes. Great. I'm crying. Dean looks back at Sam with a surprised look. I look at Sam, who looks back at me menacingly. I look away quickly and walk over to Castiel. I pull the car keys from his jacket pocket. "I'll see you at the hotel." My voice is barely above a whisper. I quickly walk to the car, get in, and drive off. By the time I'm on the main road, tears are slipping from my eyes. A few minutes later I realize I don't know where the hotel is, or where I even am.

After a while I decide to pull into a pub's parking lot. I sit there for a few moments. I get out when I'm settled, and walk into the pub.

It was simple. A few pool tables, the bar… It was nice. I walk up to the bar and pull out my I.D. "Beer, please." The bartender looks at my I.D. then goes to the tab and pours me a glass. I take a long sip when he hands it to me. "Keep them coming." The bartender nods and gives me another glass. After 6 more glasses, what Sam said was totally forgotten.

I sat there for a while, when suddenly I felt a hand on my back. "Hey there, miss. You alright?" I turn around to see a very attractive man. I smile. "Why, yes I am! I've had, um… 6 beers now I think? So I am as good as good can be." I laugh a little. The man laughs as well. "Well, you are definitely wasted. You are not going home like this, that's for sure." I smile at him. "Well then, you wouldn't mind me getting a ride with you, would you?" He smiles back. "I'm sure I can manage that. I'm Rick." I smile. "Nice name. How old are you?" "I'm 23. And how old are you?" I grab my I.D. from the bar and hand it to him. "So you're 21?" I nod lazily. "My name's Tessa too." "Well then Tessa, let's say we get you back home safe and sound?" I smile. "Let us do just that!" I stumble off the bar stool and laugh obnoxiously. "Wow, sorry. I guess I'm more drunk then I thought." Rick helps settle me. "Yes, well, you did have 6 beers." I nod.

He leads me out to his car. He helps me in, then he gets in and we're off. After a while I remember that I don't remember where the hotel is. I look at Rick. "Um, Rick, I forgot that I don't have a place to stay, so…can I stay at your place?" Rick laughs. "Of course." I sigh. "You are so cute." He laughs again. "Thank you Tessa."

***

We arrive at his apartment. It's nice and cozy. Clean for a guys place. I mention this to Rick. "Yea, my friends always tell me that when they come over. Then they end up trashing it." "Oh, well that's not very nice." "Nope, definitely not." I look at his smiling face, and without realizing what I was doing, I walk over to him and kiss him. He seems surprised at first, then goes with it and kisses me back. After several moments, he pulls away. "Well, that was nice. But we barely know each other." I smile. "Doesn't that make things better?"

He smiles and we kiss again, and slowly, he leads me to his room.

****

**Castiel P.O.V**

I was starting to worry. Tessa had been gone for several hours, and she wasn't back yet. I sat on the bench outside of the diner Sam and Dean were eating in. I knew they were talking about their newly discovered sister, and what they were planning to do about her. Dean, was on the side if getting to know her, she was family after all. But Sam didn't think it was good idea for her to tag along. I, of course, agreed with Dean.

It felt strange to be around another human, especially a female. There were feelings inside that I had no idea existed. Plus that fact that I had feelings toward Tessa at all was bad enough.

I quickly sit up when Anna appears in front of me. She looks into the diner. "So, how are the brothers taking the news?" I shake my head. "Not good, Dean is warming up to the idea, but Sam is still unsure." I sigh. "I'm also worried about Tessa. What if something has happened?" Anna sighs. "She is fine, Castiel. She is at a man's apartment. They had sex." My breath freezes in my lungs. "So will you tell me where she is?" Anna looks at me closely. "This bothers you. Her sleeping with someone." I just stare at her. "Yes. But only because she could be putting herself into a serious-" She smiles. "I'm not clueless, Castiel. I know why you feel this way. You like her. You care for her. And these, feelings, these emotions? They scare you, because you feel emotion for a human. And I know something happened between you two earlier because I saw-"

She was suddenly cut off by Dean. "So, am I interrupting something?" Anna looks at me a few more minutes, then at Dean. "Yes. We have found your sister. So now we're going to go get her." Sam sighs while Dean nods. "Alright, let's do it."

When we arrive, I stare at the building, thinking about what Tessa did in there. Anna looks at me. "You will go in, Castiel." I look at her. "That's alright, isn't it?" I nod and 'disappear.' The apartment was rather clean, but so far no sign of Tessa. I spot what I think is the bedroom, and go in. I was right. She lays there, asleep, next to a man she just met. I go over to her and nudge her slightly. Her eyes flutter, but she doesn't fully wake. "Tessa." I whisper. "Tessa, wake up." She slowly opens her eyes, then jumps from the bed. She looks at me, shocked. "Wha- What are you doing here?" She quickly climbs into her dress. "We came to get you now come on." And then we are in the parking lot.

She jerks her arm from my hand. She looks up at me angrily while trying to fix her hair. "What are you doing? Why are you here?" I sigh. "Look Tess, we came to get you because we need you. I am sorry to have barged in on your… sleep." She crosses her arms. Then sighs and looks down at the ground. "You should have at least let me write him a note." She smiles shyly up at me. I smile slightly back. "You can, I mean if you want-" She laughs. "No, no. I was just joking. Come on let's go."

***

**Tessa P.O.V**

After my slight embarrassment, I walk with Castiel to the car. I see who is in the car. I stop then turn to Castiel. "Castiel, are those my, um, brothers, in the car?" He nods, then smiles. "Yes. That's them. Why?" I shrug. "It's just, they didn't seem to like me and, I don't know. I don't want to sit in the backseat with them, especially with the one that didn't seem to care for me at all."

I don't look at Castiel, afraid that he would see how I felt. Hurt and angry, because I finally discover that I have other family, but they don't seem to care about me. Castiel puts his fingers under my chin and gently lifts my face so that I am looking at him. "Tessa. Listen to me. It will take time for them accept the fact that they have another sibling. With what they have been through, I don't blame them for acting the way they did. But one of them, Dean, is starting to warm up to the idea of a sister. You, know, their mother died when they were really young as well, and another girl in the family seems nice to him. So don't worry. They will come around."

I smile, and wipe away a few stray tears. "Thanks. You've been really nice to me, and I appreciate it." I walk over to him and hug him. At first he stands there, frozen, then hugs me back awkwardly. I look up into his face, and he looks down at me. My stomach twists, and I unlatch my arms from around him. I can't get attached to him. It isn't right. I nod towards the car. "So, we going or what?" He runs his hand through his hair. "Yes, let's go."

I go to open the car door, but it opens up before I get the chance. Sam steps out of the car, his face blank. I feel myself blush, and I fumble for something to say. Sam sighs. "Listen, Tessa, I uh. I'm sorry for what I said about you earlier. It wasn't right. I mean, you are family, and I have to accept that. I want to accept that." He looks sincere enough. I smile shyly. "Um, thank you. For apologizing. I know it must have been hard. It was pretty big news."

I sneak a glance at Castiel, then look back at Sam. Dean then gets out of the car and walks over to us. "Welcome to our crazy family, kid." I laugh. Sam holds out his hand for me to shake. Dean rolls his eyes. "She's your sister, Sam. Hug the girl." I smile, then look at Sam. He is smiling too. We hug briefly. Then Dean hugs me as well.

"Tessa! Tessa, where are you going?" I turn around and see Rick running towards us. "Crap." I mutter. I walk over to him. "Hey, Rick. I'm leaving. Um, family matters. I'm sorry. It's so sudden-" He cuts me off by kissing me. My eyes widen and I stand there awkwardly. He lets go of me. "I understand completely. You go, deal with your family." I smile. "Thanks Rick, you're a really nice guy." He smiles and I turn to go back to the car.

Dean is smirking at me, and Castiel stares at the retreating Rick. I blush hard and open the car door. "Let's go." I climb to the middle seat and buckle up. Anna stares at me in the rear view mirror. I smile awkwardly at her. She just nods. Dean and Sam climb into the seats next to me. Dean looks at me and smirks again. I sigh, my face flushing. "What?" Dean just shakes his head. "Oh nothing, just can't help but notice how you handled that guy." He looks at me, narrowing his eyes.

"What happened with you two?" I look away, knowing my blush was giving everything away. He laughs. "You two hooked up, didn't you?" My teeth clench. "That, is inappropriate, and none of your business." Sam starts to laugh under his breath. Dean smiles wickedly. "You did! Haha!" I scowl, then look at him.

"You're laughing about the fact that your sister 'hooked up' with a guy?" They stop laughing. "I didn't realize… um." He stops then scratches his head. "Sam. What do we do in this kind of situation? Do we beat the guy up?" Sam smiles. "I do believe that is what big brothers do when their little sister sleeps with someone." I roll my eyes. "Ok, you two. Seriously. That is enough. We're on the road anyway. Maybe next time."

The car ride to find a decent hotel takes about a half an hour. Anna leaves us, but Castiel stays. While Dean and Sam pay for our room, I pull Castiel aside. "Um, look. We need to talk about our little, well I don't know what you want to call it, but the incident where I flashed you? We need to talk about it." He just stares at me. "Why? I mean, there really isn't much to discuss. It's over with." I sigh. "Well actually, no. It isn't. I don't know about you, but I have started, to um, feel something between us. I mean... I don't know."

Castiel pulls me to him in an embrace. I stand there for a bit, shocked at the gesture, then hug back. "I know what you mean. How you feel." I pull away and look into his face. "I feel the same way too, Tessa. But, it's so frustrating. I can get in trouble for feeling something for you. But I can't help this, feeling, in the pit of stomach." I stand there, my mouth partially open. I didn't know what to say. "Castiel, I-"

Dean and Sam walk over. "Alright guys, so our room is 24C… let's head up." I nod and grab my bags.

The room was big. Very spacious. It had brick walls, a white ceiling. A small fireplace, which had two seats in front of it, and a desk next the fireplace. A TV sat between the only two windows in the room. Two beds were on the wall opposite the fireplace.

The bathroom was of decent size too. It had tan tile covering every wall, along with the floor. Surrounding the mirror was tile that had multiple blue hues.

I set my stuff at the end of the bed closest to the window. I look at the guys. They are putting there stuff down on the other bed. I look at Castiel. "Are you going to be staying here too? Or are you going to, wherever angels go?" Castiel looks at me, then sighs. "I can do a bit of both. Make sure nothing happens to you guys." I nod then look out the window.

I sigh, knowing I have to talk to Castiel at some point. "Castiel?" I turn around to face him. "Can I talk to you?" He nods. "Ok. We're going to go for a walk. Is that ok with you two?" I look at Sam and Dean. They both just shrug. "Nope. Go ahead. You're with Cas, I think you'll be fine." Dean winks at me, then nods at Castiel. I smile back then head out the door.

***********

**Me: Yay! Part 3 is FIN!!**

**I hope all you readers enjoyed this chapter!! ^^**

**Please review! They make me happy... and inspire to write more. ;)**

**Jensen: I thought _I _was the one that inspired you to write more....**

**Me: *panicking* Uh... heh. You are... but, so are the readers, they make me happy 'cause they send nice reviews, and that makes me want to write more for them.**

**Jensen: Well then...**

**Me: I'm sorry. You know you mean a lot to me.**

**Jensen: Hey. No chick flick moments.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Review!**


	4. Part 4

**Hey readers!!! :)**

**So Here is Part 4!!! Finally, right?!**

**So I hope you guys enjoy it!!!**

**And dont forget to check out the pix of Tessa on my profile. If you have any other good suggestions for Tessa PM me! I'd love that! :)**

*******

We walked in the small park located a few blocks from the hotel. It was pretty. I smile to myself. Castiel looks down at me. "What are you thinking?" I shake my head. "I was just thinking about my mother. We would always go to this park across the street from our house." I stop when I see Castiel smiling. "What?" He just shakes his head. "Nothing, it's just… the way you smile when you talk about your mother. It's nice." I smile shyly. "Thank you." He smiles back.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I sigh. "About earlier, before we got interrupted. You were saying how you had feelings for me. But you can't do anything because you can't have feelings for me, or you would get in trouble." He nods. "Yes. Then you started to say something." He said, then looked at me. "What were you going to say?"

I look away. "I was going to say, that I don't care if you or me gets in trouble. I think…" I trail off, unable to finish. I didn't want to know how he would react. Castiel looks at me questioningly. "What? You think what?" I sigh, then look into his face. "Castiel. I think I might… I think I might, like you. A lot." I cringe at how junior high I sound. He just stands there for a few seconds. He runs his hands through his hair. Then the next thing I know, he's pulling me to him, and we kiss.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like eternity, and my body seemed to have come alive. My hands knotted themselves into his hair, and our lips moved in synch. His hands slowly make their way to my hips, and he pulls me closer to him. I moan. I feel him smile, then he pulls away. Both of us are panting hard. I sigh, and he lays his forehead gently to mine, a gesture I found unnervingly sweet. Then he groans. Shocked, I look up at him. "What?" He just shrugs. "I forgot that I have to get some stuff done." I nod. "Ok, that's fine, I'll just head back to the hotel." He nods, then kisses me softly. I sigh when our lips part. "Bye." He smiles, then he's gone.

I started to walk back to the hotel, when I feel like I'm being followed. I silently swear. I didn't have anything on me. I walk a little bit faster. The hotel was just another block. I walk up to the building, and sigh with relief when I enter it. I take the elevator up. When I walk into the room, no one is there.

I see a note on the bed. '_Dean and I went to go get some food. Be back soon_.' Sam's handwriting was surprisingly neat. I smile and walk to the window. As I look out the window, I see a refection. My first immediate thought is demon.

As I am about to turn around, my head is slammed into the window, glass breaking. I feel blood flow into my eyes, and my head aches. The person kicks me in the shins, and I fall to the floor and land awkwardly on my wrist, twisting it. They kick my stomach a few times. I feel hot tears slip from my eyes. The person leans down to say something, their hot breath tingling my ear. "I will be back for you." They kick me in the stomach a few more times, then nothing. I open my eyes and see, blurrily, an empty hotel room. I moan as I roll onto my back.

I feel myself start to slip, and my eyes close and everything goes black.

***

**Chapt. 5**

**Dean P.O.V**

We got only a few essential food items. Mainly stuff that would get us through for the next few days. And, of course, I bought pie. "Ok, so do you have any idea why the angels introduced us to our sister? Now of all times?" I just shrugged, looking through the bag for the chips. "Look, Sam. Don't worry about it right now. I'm sure Cas will tell us what's going on." I pull out the bag of chips just as Sam opens the door. "What the-."

Sam runs into the room. I follow him in. My eyes widen. Tessa is laying in a crumpled heap on the other side of the room. "What the hell happened here Sam?" Sam shakes his head. "I don't know, Dean. But she looks really bad." He sits down next to her. I run my hand over my face and sit by her head. "Dammit, Sam. There's so much blood." He nods. I run my hands over her forehead, pulling away strands of hair stuck to her with blood. Sam nods towards her stomach. "I think they kicked the crap out of her." He carefully pulls up her shirt. Her stomach is covered with dark bruises. He frowns. "There's bound to be some broken ribs. This looks horrible."

I nod slowly, then look back at her face. "It also looks like there's a cut on her head." I motion to the large gash on her hair line, that is gushing blood, then at the window. "Looks like whoever did this shoved her into the window." Sam looks at the cracked window. "Yea, we'll probably have to stitch it up." I look up at Sam. "Sammy, we need to take her to the hospital. This is out of our hands, and you know it. Look at her. She's been beaten nearly to death." Sam sighs. He runs his hand through his hair. "Yes. We should." I nod, then pick her up. "Let's get going. Grab the keys." Sam nods. He opens the door for me. We quickly walk down the hallway and to the car. When Sam gets the car going, Tessa moves slightly and moans.

***

**Tessa P.O.V**

I moan and try to move, then realize someone is holding me. "Tessa? Tess can you hear me?" I open my eyes slowly and see a fuzzy version Dean. I try to smile, but my head protests and I groan against the pain. That's when I realize that my whole body aches horribly. I look up at Dean. My voice comes out hoarse. "What happened? Where are we?" Dean hushes me. "You were attacked, we don't know by what though. We're on our way to the hospital." I moan. "I that bad?" Dean frowns, then nods.

I sigh, but instantly regret it. My breath hitches. "Oh my god, my stomach." Dean looks over to Sam. "Drive faster Sam." Sam mumbles something, then the car speeds up. I look up at Dean, but he seems more blurry than before. My eyelids grow heavy. "This, shouldn't've happened… should've taken, precautions…" Dean looks down at me worriedly. "Sam…"

I try to keep my eyes open, but I can't, and I slip again into the black.

**Dean P.O.V**

I look at Sam as we pull into the hospital ER wing. I quickly get out of the car, and we rush through the doors. "Miss, we need help. Our sister…" I trail off as the nurse calls for assistance. Three doctors rush over and place her on a gurney. "What happened hear?" One of them asks. I look at Sam. "She was in the hotel we were staying in, by herself. The door was unlocked, and someone came in… They did this to her."

The doctor nods then starts to work on her. He looks at her forehead. "She's going to need stitches, and it looks like a few ribs could possibly be broken. Take her up." I look at Sam, panicking. "Take her where?" The doctor sighs. "We are taking her so she can get stitches, and a blood transfusion, she's lost a lot of blood. And I'm going to need to x-ray her ribs."

He looks between us. "So she was beaten up by someone who broke into your hotel room?" We nod. "Ok. I think you should contact the police. So they can figure out what happened." We nod, then look at each other. The doctor heads up with Tessa. I rub my hands over my face.

"Sammy. What are we going to do?" Sam shrugs, anxiously looking at the door Tessa went through. "I don't know, man. But I'm going to ask a nurse if there's a lobby on the floor she's on." He leaves and walks to the nurses desk. The nurse nods and smiles politely. Sam smiles and walks back over to me. "There's one just down the hall. Come on." We swiftly walk to the elevators.

***

It took them 2 hours to get her in stable conditions. Sam and I were relieved to here that she would be fine. The doctor said that she had 3 broken ribs, 7 stitches in her forehead, a sprained wrist, and bruises covering most of her body. I frowned as we walked into her room. Her face was swollen, she looked like death. I sat in the chair next to the bed, and Sam leaned against it.

"Dude, I don't think I've been so worried about someone for a long time." Sam nods. "Yea, I thought for sure we were going to lose her." I nod and look at Tessa. Then we hear what sounds like wings, and turn towards the door. I sigh with relief. "Cas. Can you tell us who, or what, did this to her?" Castiel looks at Tessa, something flashes threw his eyes, but then its gone. He looks back at me. "It was a demon. They want her Dean. All of them." I look at Sam, who seems just as confused as I do.

**Tessa P.O.V**

I slowly wake up to an annoying beeping sound, feeling like I had been run over by a truck. Several times. I open my eyes and attempt to sit up, but instantly regret it. I hiss in a breath, my stomach wrenching in pain. I lay back down, trying to steady my breathing. I sigh, and open my eyes. I see Sam and Dean looking down at me, there eyes wide. I smile up at them. "Hey guys. What's up?" I wince at how hoarse my voice sounds. Dean smiles back. "Oh, not much. Just waiting for our sister to wake up." I look at the clock. "How long have I been out?" "You've been out for 22 hours. Dean and I were getting pretty worried." I smile at Sam. "Ah, Sam, you guys don't have to worry about me."

I try to shift my wait, but stop when I feel the pain again. I sigh. "So, what's the damage?" Sam and Dean look at each other for a moment, then look back at me. "You have 3 broken ribs, 7 stitches in your head, a sprained wrist, and bruises covering most of your body." I look at my wrist, which is in a sling, and reach up to my forehead, and feel the stitches. I groan. "This is just fan-freakin-tastic. It's going to take me forever to heal." They both smile. I look up at both of them. "So I'm assuming that this was the work of a demon?" They both nod. "Yea, at least, that's what Cas said." I nod.

"Hey, could one of you maybe get me a cup of coffee? I'm thirsty and I sure as hell don't want whatever they're serving here." They both laugh, and Sam offers to get the coffee. "How do you like it?" "Black, but grab lots of sugar packets, and a few cream packets too." Sam nods then heads out. Which leaves me and Dean by ourselves.

We sit there in awkward silence for a while. Me staring at the foot of the bed, Dean staring at the door. "You know, if you have to do something, you can go. I don't mind." He looks up at me. "What?" I smile. "You can leave, if you want. I mean you've been staring at that door for a good 10 minutes. My feelings wouldn't be hurt if you want to leave." He smiles slightly and shakes his head. "Nah, I don't need to leave. It's just…" I stare at him. "It's just what?" He rubs his hands over his face. "Nothing. Never mind." I reach for his hand. "Hey. If you need to talk, you can talk to me. I mean, after all, we are siblings." I smile and wink at him. He smiles back and squeezes my hand. "Thanks, but I don't want to talk right now. Nothing personal."

I nod and squeeze his back, then let go. "Well, I'm here if you need to talk." He nods, then looks up behind me. I turn to face the door and see Castiel. He looks at me, his face completely void of any emotion. I smile at him. "Hey Castiel. Have you found the bastard that did this to me? 'Cause I'm in the mood to kick some demon ass right now." Castiel looks away from me and at Dean. "We need to talk." I look at Dean then back at Castiel. "Why? What's going on? Castiel?" But he ignores me and walks out of the room with Dean. I sit there, confused. Why the hell is Castiel acting this way?

I shake my head and hear footsteps. I look up and see Sam with my coffee and a hand full of sugar and cream packets. I smile. "My savior!" He laughs and hands me the coffee. "So, where's Dean." I frown. "Castiel wanted to talk with him. I don't know where they went." Sam notices my disappointment. "What's wrong?" I sigh. "I don't know. It's just, when Castiel came here, he didn't even say anything to me. I asked him a question but he totally ignored me. It really confused me. I mean, that kiss had to mean-" "Kiss?"

I stop. I feel myself blush. "Um…" I look at my hands, not knowing what to say, mentally yelling at myself for saying that out loud. "Tessa? Did you and Castiel kiss?" I look up at him, and find him staring intently at me. "Yes, but you can't let him know I told you. I didn't mean to let that slip out. I'm just, really confused." Sam smiles. "I'm sure he's just, you know, worried about you. You were hurt pretty badly." I nod slowly. "Thanks. You're a great brother." This seems to surprise him, but he smiles. "Thanks, Tessa." I smile at him. "Come here." His eyes widen. "What?" I laugh. "I want to give you a hug, you big goof." He smiles, and we hug.

*******

**Aww! How sweet!! ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed it!! **

**PLEASE review! :)**


	5. AN

**Ok guys... So my mind is on the fritz, and I am having trouble conentrating for my next chapter and what to write. Seriously, my brain is full of scary gibberish...**

**_I need to be writing this chapter, I cant write this chapter, why cant I write this chapter, I'm wearing my green top, I wish I was wearing my blue top, my blue top is dirty. You wore blue Dean, Supernatural is such a good show, Supernatural, the White House, Obama. Why don't I drive a hybrid car? I should really drive a hybrid car, I should really ride my bicycle to work, bicycle, unicycle, unitard, hockey puck, rattle snake, monkey monkey underpants!_**

**So it will take me a while to get the next part up. Sry!**

**But Keep Reviewing!! I would love that very much!**

**Jensen: Seriously? Thats what goes thru ur head? Nothing about how hot i am?**

**Me: *rolls eyes* You already know ur hot. You dont need to hear it from me.**

**Jensen: It would be nice tho, to hear the words come out of ur mouth...**

**Me: *sighs* Ur hot, Jensen... Ya happy now?**

**Jensen: *smiling* Yep!**

**Me: *rolls eyes***


	6. Part 5

**Oh my gosh... I am seriously surprised that I was able to spit this out. But I got to thinking, and came up with this. It's short, but it's something to tide ya guys over til i come up with the next chapter.**

**Note: You find out some info about Tessa.**

**Enjoy!**

********

I was in the hospital for 5 more days, so the doctors could make sure I was ok. In fact, I was better than ok. The doctors were surprised that I was healing so fast and so well. Even I was kind of surprised.

But I was so relieved when they released me. I hated being cooped up in one place, not being able to do anything, and being bored out my mind. Sam and Dean were good company though. They told me about our father. He seemed like an ass, but a loving and caring ass. They laughed a little when I told them this.

We also talked about my mother, although it was hard for me to talk about what happened. How one night she tucked me into to bed, and the next day, she was gone. Everyone had assumed that she had left me, gotten tired of being a single parent and dealing with all the stress. But she was always there for me. We did almost everything together. And deep down I knew that that wasn't true. And it turns out that it wasn't. Sam and Dean smiled, saying that my mother sounded great. I smiled at that.

***

**Dean P.O.V**

Talking about dad was hard at first, but when Sam and I started talking about him more, the easier it got. Then Tessa started talking about her mom. I could tell that talking about her hurt her greatly, but it also seemed to lift a weight off her shoulders. It was nice to see her smile genuinely.

Even though we had something to talk about, I still couldn't get my mind off of what Castiel had told me. All the demons want Tessa, because Lucifer wants Tessa. That scared the hell out of me. When I asked Castiel why he wanted her, he said that it was because she was different. She was a Nephilim. A child born from a human and an Angel. Castiel didn't explain further on the subject. Even though I fervently asked him about what this had to do with Lucifer wanting her. So a few days after Tessa was released from the hospital, I decided to do a little research on Nephilim. And what I found, made me very wary.

Almost all the sites referring to the Nephilim said something bad about them. Even thought they were part Angel, they were drawn to sin. Their strength was prodigious. But their appetites were stronger. They devoured all of human kind's resources, they began to devour on humans themselves. The Nephilim attacked and oppressed humans and were the cause of massive destruction on earth. God didn't like this so much, and sent an angel to ignite a civil war among the Nephilim. They eventually annihilated each other.

Yet other sites referred to the Nephilim as being heroes or great men. But that was all about anything good.

I didn't know what to think now. Our sister was a Nephilim. Which could either be a good thing or a bad thing. Lucifer wants her, which leads to this being a bad thing. And Castiel isn't saying much on the matter which doesn't make the situation any better.

***

I woke up to see Sam's face in mine. I pushed him away. "What the hell, dude? I was finally getting some good sleep." Sam raised his eyebrows. "Yea, I've noticed. It seems like you haven't been able to get any sleep ever since Tessa was released from the hospital." I shrugged. "So?" Sam shakes his head in disbelief. "So? So I know that you talked with Castiel, and I have a feeling that what he told you has something to do with why you aren't sleeping much. So? Care to share?"

I frown, debating on whether I should tell him. "What the hell… You wanna know what Cas told me? Fine, I'll tell you. But only if you keep it to yourself." Sam stands there for a few moments, thinking, then nods and sits down next to me. "All right. Let's hear it then."

So I tell him what Cas told me, and what I looked up about the Nephilim. Sam just sits there, dumfounded. "Uh. Wow." I nod. "Yea. Pretty intense stuff."

Sam nods. "Hey, you don't think that Lucifer has a plan, you know, for Tessa? I mean, if the Nephilim wreaked havoc amongst us humans, you don't think that that's what he wants to do, with the Angels, do you?" I stare at Sam, not wanting to believe that that could be a possibility. "I honestly don't know what to think Sammy. There could be many reason why. I mean the angels could want her for the opposite reason. To wreak havoc amongst the humans once again. Wipe us out. That is what Zacharias said: that the plan was to set Lucifer free, and destroy human kind as the war raged." Sam contemplated this also.

"Dude, we are so screwed." I sigh, then startle when I hear a voice behind us. "You have no idea, just how right you are."

**I know, I know... Another cliffy. But don't worry guys! I have sooo many ideas running thru my head right now, and the next couple of chapters should be rather interesting.**

**And who, or what, is the voice?**

**All will find out soon!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! :)**


	7. Another AN

**Alright guys!!! I know you are expecting a chapter, but no worries, it will be up in a couple of days. :)**

**But I am still having a kind of writers block My brain is being a pain in the butt. . And i still cant figure out how to write the middle, so i can get to the end of the story. (which will be great, btw.) And it pisses me off cuz i know how i want this story to end, but i just dont know what to write to get there! Sooo frustrating!**

**Sorry, i am ranting....**

**So ANYWAY, I will be updating ASAP/when i can, if my brain decides to pop out new and cool ideas for me to write about. *crosses fingers***

**So keep reading/reviewing! You guys are great! ^.^**

**Jensen: I cant believe it... another A/N?**

**Me: Shut up! Its not my fault my brain is on lockdown!**

**Jensen: Actually...**

**Me: If you say that it is, so help me God...**

**Jensen: *laughs***

**Me: *glares***


	8. Part 6

**Hey everyone!!! A new chapter! Yay! XD**

**So i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! And i decided to add something in the story that is actually supposed to be in season 5! So hopefully you guys like that part. :)**

**Chapter 6 (still Dean P.O.V)**

"Who the hell are you?" I ask. The girl just laughs, and her eyes flash black. "You don't recognize me, after all we'd been through? Oh, that's right, I'm wearing new meat." She grins wickedly at us. Sam frowns, and I glare at her. "Listen babe, enough with the games, we don't have all day, so could you tell us who you are before we kill you?" She makes a tsk-ing noise and smiles. "Ah, Dean, no need to get violent. It's me, Meg. I know it's been a few years, but still, it hurts that you guys don't remember." I look over at Sam, who seems just as shocked as I was. "Meg? I thought we got rid of you?" She rolls her eyes. "Sam, you exorcised me, I didn't die. I was just sent back to hell."

I pull out the knife. "What are you doing here?" She smiles at the knife. "Dean, calm down, I just came here to send you boys a message." My eyes narrow. "A message?" She nods. "Yes, and if you two would put away your weapons, I'll tell it to you." I look over at Sam, who looks at me. He gives a slight nod, and we put away the weapons. "There we go. Civilized." She smiles. "Ok bitch, what's this message that you got for us?"

She glares at me, then starts walking around the room. "Well you see, Lucifer wanted me to tell you guys that he would make you an offer. A very interesting offer, if you ask me. One definitely worth talking." I look over at Sam. He's looking at Meg through narrowed eyes. "Yea? What might that offer be, Meg? I mean, how can we know it's the truth, and not just some ploy to get to us?" She grins. "You don't, Sam. But… Lucifer isn't to keen on ploys. You see, he likes to go straight for the prize." I roll my eyes. "Let's just here the offer already."

She glares at me. "Someone's a little antsy. Lucifer says that he will spare your lives, including that old hunter you two are so fond with, if you give him someone." I just stare at her. "And just who might that be?" She smiles. "Your half-breed sister." Before anyone can react, I grab the knife and rush Meg. Pulling her to me, the knife at her throat. "Listen, skank, we are not sparing our lives, for our sister. So go run to your daddy and tell him that. No deal he offers will change anything." I just barely cut her throat. "Got that?" She struggles against me. "You son of a-"

She's cut off by the door suddenly opening. It was Tessa, and when she saw the scene before her, she pulled out her own knife. One that looked exactly like the one I was holding. Catching me off guard, Meg escapes my grip and uses her demon mojo and I fly into the wall. I wince and see Sam also in the same state as me. We look at each other, and I see the panic in Sam's eyes, and realize why. Tessa. I look and see Meg standing in front of Tessa. "Well, looks like my job has been made easy." She grins and raises her arm. "Oh, and by the way boys, I've been promoted." A bright, blinding white light erupts from her hand. I cover my eyes. I hear Sam yell for Tessa. Then the light is gone.

I look up, and my eyes widen. Tessa is standing there, knife still in hand, grinning. Meg looks shocked. "Wh- why didn't it work? He said-" "Look. I don't know who you're talking about, but you just tried to kill me and my brothers. In my book, that's not a good thing." She raises the knife to kill Meg, but Meg screams as she leaves the body, black smoke floating up into the ceiling.

Tessa backs up, and the body falls limp to the floor. Blood starts pooling out of the body's mouth. She had most likely been dead for a while. I look at Tessa, her face suddenly looking very tired. She looks over at us, concern in her eyes. "You guys ok?" We nod.

I look at the body, then at Tessa. "How come her power didn't work on you?" Her eyes fill with fear. She looks at the body. Her voice comes out in a whisper. "I don't know." I see a tear spill from the corner of her eye. She looks up at us. "Why was she hear? What did she want?" My face falls, and I look over at Sam. He looks at me as well.

**Tessa P.O.V**

I see the look that passes between them, and know something serious had happened. "What is it guys?" They sigh. Dean is the one to speak up. "She came here to tell us that Lucifer had an offer for us." My eyes widen. "Seriously? What was the offer?" The brothers look at each other again, then Dean continues. "The offer was that Lucifer would spare our lives if we gave him something." I look at them, confused. "What?" Dean sighs, then continues. "We would have to give Lucifer you, Tessa." My eyes widen and my mouth parts. My breath hitches in my throat. "Why?" Dean rubs a hand over his face. "Because you're a Nephilim." I freeze. "I'm a what?" The brothers look at one another again.

They tell me what a Nephilim is. And they explain how I could either be dangerous, or good. Dean told me what Castiel had told him, and that he researched the term. He told me everything he found.

By the time he was done talking, I was in shock. I didn't know what to say.

The fact that I was potentially dangerous scared the hell out of me.

I stand up slowly, feeling slightly dizzy. They ask if I'm alright, but I just shake my head and walk into the bathroom of our new hotel room. I turn the shower on, and start taking my clothes off. I try taking off my top, but struggle with it, frustrated, and I fall to the floor in a sobbing heap. I don't notice the door is opened until I feel myself being scooped up into someone's arms. Sam's. Someone tells me it will be alright. It's Dean.

I stay that way for a long time.

***

A few minutes later, my sobs die down, and I'm leaning against Sam. Dean sitting next to me. I wipe my eyes and smile at them. "Um, sorry that you had to witness that. I swear that I never break down like that normally. It's just…" Sam rubs my back. "It's just a lot to take in." He smiles down at me. I return the smile. Dean clears his throat, and we look over at him.

"Listen Tessa, I just want you to know that Sam and I didn't agree to the offer." I smile at him. "Thanks Dean, that means a lot. And just for the record, I wouldn't have taken the offer either, you know, if the situation was reversed." They smile at me. We sit there for a while longer. I look at the shower, which is still running. "Uh, guys, do you mind if I have some privacy, you know, so I can take my shower?" They nod and get up to leave. "We're right outside this door if you need anything, ok?" I nod at Dean. "Ok."

I shower and take in the heat. It feels good. It helps my muscles loosen up. I finish up, and get dressed. I pull my hair up and step out of the bathroom. I startle when I see Castiel standing in front of me. "Castiel. Hey. Uh, what are you doing here?" He just stares at me. "I need to take you somewhere." I blink.

"O-ok. Where are taking-" But I am cut off as I'm suddenly in a fancy room. "-me." I sigh and look up at Castiel. "What's going on Cas?" He walks over to the wall opposite me. "You are going to meet someone. He will talk to you about your purpose in the apocalypse." He turns to face me. I just stand there, slightly confused. "Ok then, where's this person I'm supposed to meet?" "He should be here any minute now." I nod and look around the room.

A few minutes later, an older man is in the room. He looks at me, then at Castiel. "So this is Tessa?" Castiel nods, and the man looks at me. "Alright Tessa. I am Zacharias. I'm an Angel like Castiel." I nod slowly. "Yea, I kind of figured." He purses his lips. "Right, so you know what you are?" I frown. "If you're talking about me being a half-breed dangerous freak, then yes." Zacharias smiles. "Now, don't look at yourself that way. Have a positive outlook on what you are." I shake my head. "Why? Why should I look at being a danger to the people around me a good thing?" Zacharias smiles wider. "Were you a danger to those around you when you were younger?"

I think about this, and realize that it's true. "But, what if I am a danger now? Now that I know what I am capable of?" Zacharias just laughs. "Oh don't worry, the only things you're a danger too, are demons. And hopefully Lucifer." My eyes widen. "Wait, you want me to stop Lucifer?" Zacharias looks at me with a smile.

"No, that would be Dean's job, you are just going to be there to help him accomplish his noble deed. You see, you are immune to all demon ability, so you can protect Dean in the battlefield. So when it comes time for him to face Lucifer, he won't have to worry about any pesky demons getting in the way." I nod. "And that's why Lucifer made that offer. So I wouldn't be there to protect him." Zacharias grins. "That's exactly why." I run my hand through my hair. "So I am supposed to protect Dean when the time comes for him to go up against Lucifer?" He nods. "Yep, pretty much, fend off all the demons. And Don't worry, you will be greatly rewarded if you accomplish this." I just stare at him. I look over at Castiel, who is looking at Zacharias. "Ok Castiel, you can take her back." And with that he's gone.

Castiel stands up, but before he can do anything I grab his arm. "Cas, we need to talk, and I find that now is the opportune time to do so." He stares at me, his face blank. I look at him pointedly, and finally he sighs. "Ok. What are we talking about?" I sigh. "Why did you ignore me at the hospital? And why haven't the brothers and I seen you since then? What's going on?" He looks at everything but me. "Castiel, look at me." He does, and I see the pain and concern that lies in his eyes. "I ignored you because I couldn't face what happened to you. And I didn't come to see you guys because I couldn't be around if you got hurt again. I don't what I would've done of you had died." His face was filled with a deep sadness.

I look away, not believing my ears. I close my eyes and take in a shaky breath. I look up at him. "You know, you could've told me this." He smiles slightly. I smile back, and kiss him fervently. He kisses me back with the same enthusiasm. After a while, I part from his lips and look up at him. "We should get back." He nods. "Ok." And we're in the hotel room, and Castiel starts kissing me again.

I'm slightly surprised when he backs me up against the wall. I moan, not so quietly, when he lifts my shirt and runs his hands against my stomach. I wrap my legs around his waist. We're like that for another second when someone suddenly clears their throat. My legs fall from around Castiel's waist and we pull apart quickly. Sam and Dean are sitting on their beds. Sam is smirking, and Dean seems shocked. I don't look at them, not wanting to embarrass myself further. I look at Castiel, who actually seems just as embarrassed as me.

He looks at me and smiles briefly. "Hello Sam, Dean." I swallow and look up at them. They're looking at us both. "Hi. So, is there something you guys would like to share?" I widen my eyes innocently. "What do you mean, Dean?" He gives me a look. "Well, you two just show up here, making out like wild animals. That definitely needs an explanation." I smile nervously. "We uh, we were just…"

Castiel takes a step forward. "We care about each other, Dean, and we were, expressing, how much we care about each other." Dean stands there, looking slightly awkward. "Uh… ok then. That's, gross." Sam glares at him. "But nice, gross, but nice. I mean, our sister is with an Angel, the best person she could possibly be with." Castiel smiles and looks at me. I smile back. "Thanks Dean. It's nice to know my brothers accepts my relationship." "Yea, well you know me. I'm just so accepting." I roll my eyes. Castiel takes my hand and squeezes it. "I'm going to go, but I'll be back soon." I give him a quick kiss. "Ok." He smiles at us all and he's gone.

"So Tessa, when did all that start?" Dean asks. I smile and tell him everything from the first day we met, to my towel dropping, to the kiss in the park. Dean seems kind of surprised how Castiel would fall for a human so quickly. And when Dean finds out that Sam knew already about the kiss in the park, he got slightly mad. "You could tell him, but not me?" I smile and shake my head. "I didn't mean to tell him, it just kind of slipped." Dean just looks at me.

"Where did Castiel take you? What happened?" I look at Sam. He looks at me expectantly. I sigh, and tell them.

*******

The brothers took the news better than I had excepted. Dean sat there, looking contemplative. Sam seemed kind of anxious. I don't blame them. I was feeling the same things, plus more. All this apocalypse crap was getting to be too much. I just wish that all this wasn't happening, that the last seal hadn't been broken. When I tell the brothers this, a strange look passes between them. "What?" Dean looks at Sam pointedly. Sam rubs his temple. "Sammy, do you want to tell her? Or should I?" Sam shakes his head and sighs. "No I can tell her."

I look at them, confused. "Tell me what? What are you guys talking about?" They look at each other again, then Sam speaks. "Do you know how the last seal was broken?" I shake my head. "It was because of me. I broke the last seal." I look at Sam, not believing my ears. "You what?" Sam sighs. "I know, that sounds horrible, but I didn't know that killing Lilith was the last seal. I was just, so intent on killing her because of what she did, that I didn't stop to see that I was being scammed by a damn demon." I look up at this. "And that damn demon would be Ruby?" Sam nods. "Yea. She was lying to me the whole time." I shake my head. "Bitch. Is she dead?" Dean smirks. "Hell yea she is. Made sure of that." I smile at Dean. "Good. 'Cause then I'd have to go and kill her myself."

"Speaking of which, Tessa, where did you get that knife of yours?" I pull out my knife and look at it. "My mother gave it to me. Said if a demon came after me, to use it. It will kill them." Dean nods, and pulls a knife out. "Wait, isn't that-" "Your knife? In a way yes. They look exactly the same." We hold the knifes up, side by side. They have the same markings and designs. "That is so weird." "In our line of work? Not really." I nod and stand up. "Well, we should probably go and burn the body." I point in the direction of the body Meg had been posessing. The brothers nod, and we head out to burn the body.

***** **

**Alright guys!! So what do you think?Review and tell me! :)**

**Jensen: So is your brain still not functioning??**

**Me: Yes!!! *hits head on keyboard* ksjhkjgadsdskjvfjhikadsljnhsihfjdes**

**Jensen: ooooookkkk.....wierdo.**

**Me: *glares* I'm having a crisis hear, ok? I dont know what to write!!! (.)**

**Jensen: Just calm down... it will come to you. Eventually.**

**Me: *heavy sarcasm* Thanks. You're so much help.**

**Jensen: *grins***

**Dont forget to review! :DD**


End file.
